


Merriment to Follow

by water_lili_es



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Engagement, Fluff, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, M/M, Modern Royalty, Princes & Princesses, Romantic Fluff, Royalty, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lili_es/pseuds/water_lili_es
Summary: Jisung's steps are small and slow but still he stumbles between the plane's doorway and the edge of the staircase. Minho stifles an amused laugh; even with the sun glaring at his shaded eyes, he can see the look of surprise and embarrassment pass Jisung's features as he steadies himself on the metal staircase. He stands in front of Minho, takes two steps closer, and smiles. "I apologize for my delay.""I'm just happy that you and your entourage have arrived safely.""I hope I didn't trouble you this morning. You didn't have to go here so early." Jisung says. "We would have found our way to the castle just fine.""It was my honour." Minho stretches his hand out as best he can with half an arm's distance between them.Jisung glances down at Minho's outstretched hand before lifting his own, wrapping his fingers around the middle on Minho's lower arm and taking another step closer to lean forward and place a small, chaste, polite kiss on Minho's cheek before stepping one step back again."I appreciate the gesture." he says when he sees the way Minho's smile broadens a little and the tips of his ears turn pink. "It certainly made our arrival all the more welcoming."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 17





	Merriment to Follow

Felix stood outside of his brother’s bedroom door with a fist raised in front of him to knock. He’s been debating on whether or not it’s too late for Minho to still be awake considering that he’s rarely awake past midnight and that’s not including the events that would come early in the next morning. He knocks after several minutes of contemplation and coming to the conclusion that there was no harm in checking up on his brother.

After all, this might be the last ight in a while where they could just _talk_. The next weeks would be incredibly busy on both of them.

“Hyung? It’s me.” he says in case Minho wants to ignore him under the guise of being asleep, thinking he was staff.

“It’s open.” a voice answers from behind the door and Felix grips the doorknob to twist it open and enter his older brother’s room.

When he closes the door behind him, he sees Minho laid in the middle of his large bed buried under his thick covers and all three of his cats asleep on their spots on the cat tower places at the corner of the room next to the balcony door. The lights are switched off save for the small lights mounted above opposite ends of Minho’s headboard that he uses as his nightlamp. It’s enough for Felix to make his way through the room and reach his brother who was waiting for him to join him.

“Why are you still up?” Felix saunters to the edge of Minho’s bed and waits for him to open the blankets for him before crawling to lay next to Minho. He get comfortable easily, having slipped to Minho’s side even in the dead of the night and his brother is deep asleep more times than he cared to count. “Is it because of tomorrow?”

Minho chuckles. “Yeah. Kind of nervous about tomorrow, actually.”

“You? Nervous?” Felix scoffs though he can see where Minho is coming from. “You shouldn’t be. If anything, your fiancé should be the one that’s nervous.”

“Can’t we both be?” the older asks and Felix only shrugs. Minho chuckles. “What brings you here, by the way? I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

Some may say that Felix is a little too old to be travelling the halls from his room to Minho’s, especially since their youngest sibling has also already picked up the habit herself a couple of years ago, traipsing to all three of her brothers’ rooms to curl up against them and fall asleep at least twice in a month.

“Well...” Felix trails off. “I just wanted to ask if you’re, you know, sure that it’s okay I’m doing this.”

“Of course, I am.” he answers without hesitation. “I know it was a silly promise made when we were kids but I know that you can do it. Besides, you’re not doing anything alone, the event planning will be with you through everything.”

Felix barely remembered that day, but their parents told them that when Minho and Jisung first met, already under the impression that they were going to be married in the future, Felix was so excited at the idea of another brother that he declared that he wanted to plan their wedding, and 4 year old Jisung didn’t argue at all.

When talk about their engagement and wedding had started to be taken more seriously a couple of months ago, Jisung had mentioned that he was looking forward to how Felix would plan the wedding, and then the event organizer was informed that Felix will handle the wedding plans and oversee arrangements, and there was no backing out now.

“Even mom and dad said that if anyone was going to be overseeing the wedding plans besides me and Jisung, you’re the one for the job.” Minho continued with a comforting smile. “You know me better than the event organizer, and dad said your personality is a lot like Jisung’s, so that means you can understand him as well. You’re perfect for the job, Lix.”

Felix can barely remember that day, but he does know that he and Jisung clicked almost immediately. They were both loud and boisterous and Felix can remember Junho making a comment about how he and Jisung shared one mind.

“What do you know about him?” Felix asks next. “You’ve only met twice; when you were 6 and he was 4, and then when you were 15 and he was 13.”

The first time Minho and Jisung met, Jisung and his sister visited Korea. The second time, it was Minho and their parents that flew to Malaysia. The meeting only lasted for two days and a night and that hardly counts as a reasonable amount of time for an engaged couple to have been in the same room together before getting married, especially when they were as young as they were then.

They know little to nothing about each other and even then their knowledge is based entirely off of stories told to them or they’ve managed to hear in passing instead of actually learning those things about each other.

Tomorrow, Jisung and his personal entourage will fly to Korea to assist in planning his and Minho’s wedding, as well as to spend time with Minho before they actually get married. After that, they’ll be off on their honeymoon and then come back to Malaysia, where they’ll stay with Jisung’s family.

“Let’s see...” Minho hums in thought. “I admit to not knowing even the most basic things about Han Jisung, but from the two times we’ve seen each other, we’ve gotten along fairly well.” Minho smiles timidly but Felix still sees it despite the lack of light. “We may not know each other yet but at least we have our entire lives to.”

Felix frowns, a deep sigh lodged in the back of his throat. “I know it’s still three months away until you get marries but I can’t believe you’ll be moving away soon.”

Minho laughed again. “We always knew that I’d be the one moving. You have our other siblings to keep you company, Lix, and it’s not like you won’t ever see me again. Jisung doesn’t want to leave his sister alone and that’s okay.”

There’s no hesitation in Minho’s voice, as usual, and there’s not even a hint of insincerity in his dimly-lit face to tell Felix that even a small part of him doesn’t want to do this; to get married to someonw he only met briefly twice when he was young enough to not fully grasp the situation they’re in and to move to a whole different country and leave his family behind. Minho is confident in what he wants and what he wants is to fulfill his duty to his family and his kingdom and marry the person he’s been arranged to marry since he was a child.

What Felix knows about Jisung is that the prince of Malaysia is a kind person who can brighten up any room with simply a smile. Minho often wondered, during the times his forged marriage became a topic of conversation amongst them siblings, if Jisung could compare to Felix’s own blinding personality. Minho also noted that if his persoonality was like Felix’s then he was sure to get along with him with no problem.

Minho also shared a distinct fact about Jisung once, one that he learned about Jisung on their second meeting. Minho claimed that Jisung was fond of desserts, cheesecake to be exact, and especially when there’s a cup of coffee next to the treat, but the caffeine was only granted to him when his sister could manage to sneak a sip for him, because their parents thought that the 13 year-old prince was already energetic enough and there was no need to give him an energy boost. This might be the reason Minho had spent the whole day with Olivia in one of the city’s best bakeries; he wanted to make sure that Jisung would be provided with his favourites for when he’s out of his flight.

“I’ll still come and visit.” Minho says reassuringly. “And Jisung will be with me, of course. And we can still call or text anytime since there’s not much time difference between here and Malaysia. Don’t worry, Felix, I’ll still be here.”

“I know, it’s just kind of hard to believe that you’re getting married in three months.”

Minho can share that sentiment. Even if he knew about his engagement since he was a child, he often thought of it as something to far away into the future to happen, but now the time for his wedding is approaching fast and he’s barely noticed it until now.

“You’re going to be really busy soon.” he yawns, turns around to flick the switch of his nightlmaps closed before inching closer to Felix. “Come on, time for bed, I have to be up early to meet Jisung at the airport tomorrow.”

“You’re meeting him at the airport?” Felix thought that they’d be meeting here, at the castle.

Minho’s eyes are closed now, ready to slip to slumber. “Mn. His flight lands early so I can’t be late.”

Felix hums in acknowledgement and closes his eyes, falls asleep next to his big brother and hopes that tomorrow will be a good day for the engaged couple.

* * *

Jisung looks up from his book in equal parts alarm, disbelief, and surprise (there’s the smallest hint of fear there as well but he’d never admit that) when Seungmin comes back from where the flight attendant led him when the pilot had called for any one of Jisung’s companions to relay a message from the airport. Jisung now wishes that whatever made communication between planes and airports have been cut off when they took off.

But then again, the heads up might have been better than witnessing the Prince of Malaysia crash and burn the moment he sees who’s waiting for him outside of the plane when it lands.

“What do you mean Lee Minho will be picking me up at the airport?” he yells in as hushed a tone as he can manage despite being in a private plane with only him, his personal entourage, the pilots, and two flight attendants inside. As far as Jisung knew, there would be a car waiting for them as soon as they get off the plane to take him and his companions to the castle and _that_ was where he was supposed to meet his fiancé for the first time in years.

Seungmin nods curtly. “We’re landing in ten minutes. He’s already there waiting.”

“Ten minutes? Waiting?!” Jisung hadn’t even landed in Korea and already he was being a nuisance to his fiancé.

Maybe not exactly a nuisance, but still. The last thing Jisung wanted to do was make Minho do something he’d rather not, especially when the last proper meeting they had was years ago, and even their their interactions were barely productive.

Why is Jisung even on the brink of a panic attack? He’s a prince! Of course, it’s only right that someone wait for his arrival. He’s a guest so there is nothing unusual about being shown hospitality. But Minho? Lee Minho, right off the bat? Is Jisung even ready yet?

The plane lands two dozen feet in front of where Minho stood outside of the white stretch car, a pair of darkly tinted shades perched on the bridge of his nose. One of his hands leave his pockets to ruffle his hair, thankful that Chan convinced him not to style it too much because the wind would undo anything he did with it, anyway. Still, he passes his hand through it in an attempt to keep it presentable.

Maybe he should have asked Chan to come with him, but Minho didn't have to pick Jisung up at all, and Chan was already busy as is, and he knows that the royal adviser would very much be more at ease overlooking breakfast preparations instead of standing in the middle of the airport's apron. Minho puts his trust in Chan, already expecting an extravagant breakfast to welcome Jisung and his entourage in Korea.

The door opens and Minho tilts his head up, the glare of the sun almost unbothering when faced again the tint of his sunglasses, past the metal staircase that would lead the private plane's passengers down from the aircraft and into the cement ground.

There are minutes of no one making an appearance and for a moment Minho contemplates going up the stairs himself when someone steps out, sees Minho waiting and bows to him before making hsi way down the metal steps, two other boys following his actions behind him until they stood next to each other at the end of the stairs, simultaeneously bowing to Minho for a second time.

"Your Majesty." the tallest of the three says as they straighten their posture. He smiles timidly, and Minho would have ought to think that he was embarrassed. "Please forgive the prince's delay, it seems he is a little anxious about meeting you."

There was something endearing about that, Minho thinks, to know that Jisung may be as antsy about meeting him as he was to meeting Jisung. He’d been fidgeting in his seat the whole way to the airport, saw the way his guard and driver would pass him worried glances when they thought he was too lost in his own mind to notice them.

"I can't say I don't share the sentiment." Minho admits with a small laugh of his own. "I only hope that he won't take all morning collecting himself.”

Minho would be willing to climb the metal steps up to the plane himself if Jisung refused to make himself known, and the only reason he wasn’t marching up the stairs right now was because he knew Jisung needed to breathe first. He did show up somehow unannounced, but no one can fault Minho for wanting to meet his bethrothed at the soonest.

"You are not the only one who hopes so, Your Majesty." another one says, eyes folded into dark slits, shining in amusement. Minho is relieved that Jisung had brought company that aren't too formal. It'd be easier to get to know him through the people he's closest to as well. He doesn't think he could easily get comfortable with Jisung if their company would be stuffy and professional anyway.

"If you would excuse us, Your Majesty," the third one says. "we'd better be off to make sure our luggage is taken care of."

Minho nods and they take it as their cue to turn away from him and inspect the bags that were being taken out of the plane's storage room. Minho is only granted a handful of seconds to watch them work because then there is movement on top of the staircase as Jisung finally shows himself. Minho's head tilts upward again, and so do the corners of his lips as he waits in anticipation for a full view of his fiance.

Jisung's steps are small and slow but still he stumbles between the plane's doorway and the edge of the staircase. Minho stifles an amused laugh; even with the sun glaring at his shaded eyes, he can see the look of surprise and embarrassment pass Jisung's features as he steadies himself on the metal staircase.

Jisung smiles nervously once his eyes focus in on Minho. Great, he's already made a fool of himself and he's barely off the plane. Ten minutes of his friends talking him out of his jitters and an extra five to compose himself flew off the window just like that.

He cautiously makes his way down the steps, careful not to slip a second time and effectively have himself rolling down a metal staircase during his first half hour in South Korea. He glances at the stretch car when he's halfway through the stairs to see Minho push his back off of where it was against the car and the older prince take steps towards him. Jisung almost slips again, but holds on to the railing, taking a deep breath and willing himself to calm down.

Jisung is three steps away from the ground when Minho reaches the end of the stairs, waiting for him at the bottom with his sunglasses now tangled in his dark hair, showing his bright eyes that watched Jisung's every move with anticipation and amusement. It gives Jisung a sense of security, to know that Minho was more than welcoming of him when they knew nothing about each other, so with as much courage as he can muster up in three steps, he stands in front of Minho, takes two steps closer, and smiles. "I apologize for my delay."

Jisung reminds himself that in front of him is Lee Minho, his betrothed, the person who he is to spend the rest of his life with. And Lee Minho looks comforting with his slightly messy hair tossed around by the air and welcoming with his kind words and small smiles. Jisung doesn't see anything wrong with thinking that their future won't be unhappy, even if he does think that it might be too early to conclude such a thing.

"It's no trouble." Minho assures him. "I'm just happy that you and your entourage have arrived safely."

"I hope I didn't trouble you this morning. You didn't have to go here so early." Jisung says. "We would have found our way to the castle just fine."

"It was my honour." Minho stretches his hand out as best he can with half an arm's distance between them. "And it is only right that I greet you as soon as you arrive."

Jisung glances down at Minho's outstretched hand before lifting his own, wrapping his fingers around the middle on Minho's lower arm and taking another step closer to lean forward and place a small, chaste, polite kiss on Minho's cheek before stepping one step back again.

"I appreciate the gesture." he says when he sees the way Minho's smile broadens a little and the tips of his ears turn pink. "It certainly made our arrival all the more welcoming."

Minho's hand holds onto Jisung's arm in return, gently squeezes as a silent way of saying that he didn't mind the wait at all.

"Your Majesties, we are ready to leave the airport."

Jisung lets go of Minho and turns to the three boys, smiling comfortably at them before directing his attention to Minho once again. "Your Highness, may I introduce you to my entourage, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin." Jisung introduces, and the three bow their heads accordingly. "They've been with me since I was a child."

"Please, Minho is fine." he tells the younger prince before turning to the three. "And welcome to the country, I hope you find your stay to be most comfortable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally mustered up the courage to publish this HHHHH I'm so excited for this but at the same time I don't have a definite plotline drafted out yet but I'll try my best *^^* thank you so so much for reading, I hope you enjoy the story!! ((if you're from my other stories, then welcome back! thank you for giving another one of my works a shot *^^*))
> 
> tell me your thoughts on it down in the comments or on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/water_lili_es) or visit my [twitter](https://twitter.com/markeu_tuan93) for more stories!!


End file.
